


Oh my god they were roommates!

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hiccup is oblivious, Jack fails at being romantic through stories, The were roommates, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Hiccup has writers block and is oblivious to what others can see.





	Oh my god they were roommates!

Hiccup leaned back in his chair and groaned, closing his eyes and stretching his arms over his head until his back popped. He dropped them with another groan and swiveled around to kick Snotlout who was stretched out on the floor.

“AH, what’s your problem?” Snotlout flailed around on floor before sitting up and trying to kick him back. 

“Writers block!” Hiccup hopped to his feet, well foot, and limped over to the bed, falling down next to one of the twins. 

“For what?” the twin asked and he still had no idea which one, his mind to dead to distinguish. Jack was typing away at his own laptop with ease that Hiccup didn’t have at the moment. 

“The professor told us to write a short love story with a twist ending, extra points if he didn’t see it coming.” Jack barely slowed his typing as he spoke, his eyes flickering across the screen.

“Why don’t you try tumblr.” The twin turned their phone so he could see in and see the blue website. 

“Why?” He grumbled, not really entertaining the site after the latest ban that took out his favorite blogs because they couldn’t get their ban right. 

“Because it has all these AU’s” The twin snorted like he was stupid, turning it back to read. “Let’s see. Coffee shops are so overdone. I’ve read a million that are all the same thing. There’s a lawyers one but that’s all it says. You don’t really know a lot about lawyers so…” 

“Make it have dinosaurs.” Snotlout called unhelpfully from his floor and he rolled his eyes. 

“How about a roommate one?” The twin asked and he heard the typing stop.

“Oh my god they were roommates!” Snotlout laughed from the floor before rolling to his feet. “Kinda suiting for you to do. Yeah, Hic, do a roommate love story.”

“Am I missing something?” Hiccup sat up and rubbed at his head, wondering why they were in his and Jacks room to begin with.

“Ask Jack!” The twin cackled before running out the door, taking Snotlout with him. He could hear them arguing down the hall and his heart skipped a beat when he saw how bright Jacks face had turned. 

“So whats a roommate AU?” He moved to sit next to the blood. 

“It’s nothing.” Jack tried and failed to sound nonchalant and he leaned closer, peeking at the screen. 

“Seriously writing about snow?” He laughed and let it go, leaning back in Jacks bed and closing his eyes. “You’re last love story made me cry.” He thought back about the first snow coming sooner and sooner in the year just so it could spend a day with autumn, the one they loved. Always touching but never anything more. He wished he could write like Jack but he could never reach his levels. 

“Yeah, snow falling in love with warmth.” Jack sighed softly, laughing low when Hiccup nudged him with his knees. “It’s what I know best”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think.


End file.
